tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Away From the Sea
* Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.21 |number=409 |released= * 18 October 2013 * 3 November 2013 * 13 February 2014 * 23 March 2014 * 5 July 2014 * 5 November 2014 * 24 April 2015 * 31 August 2016 |previous=The Frozen Turntable |next=Gone Fishing}} '''Away From the Sea' is the twenty-first episode of the seventeenth series. Plot Salty loves to work by the sea, but he still remembers how when first arrived on Sodor, he was sent to work at the quarry. One day, Salty's engine sounds a little spluttery which concerns Cranky and Thomas, who both suggest he go to the Dieselworks. But Salty refuses, fearing that he might be sent back to the quarry. When a new steam engine named Porter arrives to help out, Salty greets him, and asks him why he has three domes. Porter explains that two of his domes are sandboxes, ready to pour sand onto the rails if they become slippery. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Salty that Porter is to help out while he is at the Dieselworks being repaired. Salty tries to explain that it is only a splutter, but the Fat Controller has made up his mind. The dockside diesel begins to fear that Porter will do a better job at the docks than him. Later, Salty pulls into the Dieselworks where Den and Dart are waiting. He tells them both about Porter and that if Salty is not repaired soon, Porter will take his job, and the Fat Controller will send the diesel to the quarry. Den and Dart begin to worry. Meanwhile back at the docks, Porter is asking Cranky lots of questions about his work, which Cranky does not like. But he can tell that Porter will be really useful at the dockside. A while later, Salty's engine finally sounds as good as new, and he hurries out of the workshop as fast as he can. Unfortunately, he is so busy rushing that he accidentally runs into some flatbeds loaded with oil barrels, and ends up covered in sticky oil. Den and Dart see this and suggest Salty return for a wash, but he refuses and hurries away towards Brendam. Salty is dripping with oil as he powers on his way, and the oil drips under his wheels, making them slip across the rails. But like Porter, Salty has his own sandboxes, and uses them to get a grip on the tracks. Soon he reaches the top of a hill, and sees the docks in the distance. Salty rolls happily back into the docks, but suddenly starts to slide uncontrollably across the rails. To make matters worse, his sandbox is empty, and he keeps sliding right into some trucks filled with party decorations. Porter notices that the diesel is in trouble, and charges into the other end of the line of trucks to act as a counterweight. Finally, Salty stops, covered in confetti and feeling very silly. He is sure that the Fat Controller will send him to the quarry now, but he is wrong. The Fat Controller has seen all, and explains that Salty has been a silly engine for causing trouble, but he is really useful again now that his engine is fixed, also telling Salty that Porter will be staying at the docks to work with him. While Salty is being cleaned, Porter drops sand on the rails where Salty had been sliding. Salty now enjoys working with Porter, and is especially happy to be staying at his favourite place on Sodor - Brendam Docks. Characters * Thomas * Porter * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Henry * Percy * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Hiro * Diesel * Anopha Quarry Manager * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Mavis' Shed * Centre Island Quarry * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Gordon's Hill Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Steven Kynman as Porter and Dart * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * David Menkin as Porter * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis * Keith Wickham as Salty and Den * Steven Kynman as Dart * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the seventeenth series. * Digiguide lists this episode as Episode 2 of "Thomas & Friends: Thrills and Spills". * Teresa Gallagher takes over the role of Mavis in the US dub starting with this episode. * Flashbacks recreated in CGI and references to the sixth series episode, Salty's Secret are made. * This episode marks Mavis' only speaking role in the seventeenth series. Goofs * When at the Dieselworks, Salty rolls onto the turntable, but his wheels and side rods do not move. * In the recreated CGI flashback of the sixth series episode, Salty's Secret, Diesel is seen at the sheds with Bill, Ben and Salty instead of Mavis. * When the Fat Controller scolds Salty, the two workmen who fixed him at the Dieselworks can be seen in the background. * In the UK dub, after Salty says, "Far away from the sea," the streamers above his face swap colour pallets and the blue streamer on his right buffer switches position. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Celebration Salty * Magazine stories - Salty's New Friend In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Lejos del Mar pl:Daleko od Morza ru:Солти едет к морю Category:Episodes Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video